Auspex
A utilitarian discipline. Heightened Senses is the counter to enemies that use Obfuscate: Nosferatu, and in the multiplayer game, Malkavians. Christof receives this ability after Ardan is defeated. Serena the Cappadocian starts with this, as do Clan Tremere, Toreador and Cappadocian characters in multiplayer. Cappadocian, Malkavian, Toreador, Tremere, and Tzimisce enemies in both single and multiplayer may have it also, depending on their 'generation'. Only clan Tremere enemies will use Heightened Senses in single player Heightened Senses :5 blood at three dots. Requires 25 Perception The use of Heightened Senses and other detection devices only reveals Obfuscate users to the characters using them, and to the party Artificial Intelligence, when the character who has detection is the party leader. This is one occasion when even players who have turned off the green party AI light may want to turn it back on again. Whether or not an Obfuscate user remains hidden depends on their actions, and the level of detection. Standing still is the most hidden, then moving; attacking in normal Redemption always reveals an obfuscated attacker. Low levels of Auspex will reveal low level Obfuscators even when standing, and detect medium level Obfuscators when moving, etc. Without Heightened Senses, battles against higher level Obfuscators typically run this pattern multiple times: bring the enemy near death, it runs away, hidden, the Obfuscate wears off, it heals itself, obfuscates again, repeat. Awe and Feed can lock low-level Obfuscators down so they cannot stealth again; the player must grab the target while they are still moving, or they will disappear again once stationary. Area effect spells like Flame Ring, Plague Wind, and Firestorm, and area damage weapons like grenades and Rocket Launcher can all damage enemies even when they are stealthed. Blood Magic's blood damaging skills can prevent them from healing or re-stealthing. Aura Perception :Blood 5 at three dots. If a way can be found to raise Perception five points, the player can use that to gain this skill and only have to spend gain 30 Perception to use the next skill, Spirit's Touch Gives information about the target's stats. Alternatively, the ST can look at NPC stats. More importantly, once the target is damaged, current HP and Blood reveals less if the original maximum values are not known. The player can gain much by memorizing the three levels of vampires' stats, and deducing the level of the opponent from the damage taken, player attack misses, etc. More extended information is found in the Creature list Spirit's Touch :Blood 15 at three dots. 30 Perception required, which is somewhat redundant since the prerequisite skill requires 35 A single dot in Spirit's Touch is sufficient to identify any item; although there can be failures, it really is not worth the extra points to add proficiency. There is no point in using Spirit's Touch to identify blood from containers-all blood in medieval and modern times from chests and such is always Diseased Blood. However, the ST can add rare blood such as Fae Vitae to a spot and then place a container over it in the same spot, allowing such loot to be found literally, in the chest, rather than dropped outside it as normal. Psychic Projection :Blood 20 at 3 dots. No requirement Since the player can look around corners, the scouting benefits of Psychic Projection are dubious The ST head is able to teleport to any location within visual range by holding down the Alt button and right-clicking, which would have been an excellent fifth skill for Auspex, and should be easy enough to implement as a mod. This would suit the magic using Tremere perfectly, and the fast-living Toreador (although they do not really need it), and it would be a must-have skill for Cappadocians, to get out from behind a wall of Shambling Hordes risen dead. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guide Category:Disciplines